Daddy Issues
by Mimimimi
Summary: Eine Geschichte um Schuld und Wiedergutmachung. Quicksilver/Hawkeye


Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Keine der verwendeten Charaktere gehören mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

In dem Krankenbett sah sein verletzter Körper so ungewöhnlich klein und verloren aus. Die Haare standen Pietro in alle Richtungen ab und in seinem Gesicht hatte sich bereits ein 10-Tage Bart gebildet.

10 Tage. So lange lag Pietro schon im Koma. Er hatte sich heroisch zwischen Clint und die Pistolenkugeln geworfen.

8 Schüsse hatten seinen Körper durchdrungen und er war leblos zu Boden gesunken. Clint blinzelte eine Träne aus seinem Auge. Er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte?

Seit 10 Tagen war er nicht von der Seite des Verletzten gewichen. Zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen wachte er über jeden seiner Atemzüge, überprüfte manuell seinen Puls, traute den Maschinen nicht, an denen er angeschlossen war.

Clint hasste Krankenhäuser. Vor allem dann, wenn es nicht er war, der verletzt in dem Krankenbett lag.

Natasha hatte ihn mehrfach aufgefordert, endlich eine Pause einzulegen, sich auszuruhen. Doch das konnte er nicht. Nicht, wenn der Grund für sein Überleben hier in diesem Bett lag und nicht aufwachte.

Clint griff nach Pietros Hand. Sie war leblos. Er konnte keine Regung feststellen. Zum Glück war sie warm, sonst wäre er zu dem Schluss gekommen, Pietro endgültig verloren zu haben. Und das hätte er nicht überlebt. Auf den Kugeln stand eindeutig sein Name, Hawkeye. Und doch hatte dieser egoistische Junge ihm den Tod verwehrt. Clint lächelte leicht, als das Wort Junge durch seinen Kopf geisterte. Pietro war lediglich 10 Jahre jünger als er.

Sanft streichelte er über die Haut des Verletzten. Warm und weich.

Die Ärzte hatten prognostiziert, dass Pietros Verletzungen zwar schwerwiegend waren, aber er sich Dank seiner übermenschlichen Selbstheilungskräfte innerhalb von wenigen Tagen erholen sollte.

Die erhoffte Heilung war nicht eingetreten. Mit jedem weiteren Tag, mit jeder weiteren Stunde und mit jeder weiteren unerträglichen Minute, wuchs das Monster namens Schuld in Clint.

Er hatte seine Anwesenheit bereits in dem Moment gespürt, als Pietro vor ihm zusammensackte. Das Monster war ebenfalls anwesend, als Clint seinen leblosen Körper in das Krankenhaus getragen hatte, sich weigernd, die Hilfe von Anderen anzunehmen.

Es war bei jedem seiner Atemzüge da, aber er konnte es noch Beiseite drängen. Es war auch da, als die Ärzte ihm zum ersten Mal mitteilten, dass es bald „Berg auf gehen" würde. Doch das Monster wuchs und wuchs. Bald hatte Clint das Gefühl, das Monster hätte alles andere in ihm verdrängt.

Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeit.

In Anwesenheit des Monsters war das alles unwichtig.

Bald, so fürchtete er, würde er lediglich aus Schuld bestehen. Dann würde er gänzlich zu dem Monster werden.

Clint beugte sich zu der schlaffen Hand herunter und legte seine Stirn auf die weiche Haut. Er würde sich nur einen kurzen Moment Ruhe erlauben, die Augen schließen und sich auf Pietros gleichmäßigen Atem konzentrieren.

Alarmiert schreckte der Avenger hoch.

Hastig blickte er sich in dem Krankenzimmer um, analysierte seine Umgebung mit wachsamen Blick. War er eingeschlafen? Was war geschehen? Ein prüfender Blick verriet ihm, dass Pietro immer noch gleichmäßig atmete.

Clint schaute zur Tür. Da war niemand.

Was hatte ihn so aufschrecken lassen?

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, beruhigte seinen Herzschlag und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung.

„Das…", eine kratzige, leise Stimme durchbrach plötzlich seine Konzentration, „… hast du - nicht kommen sehen… Alter Mann…" Clint öffnete die Augen.

Pietro lächelte ihn mit einem erschöpften Blick an.

Ungläubig blinzelte Clint. Erleichtert drückte er die nicht mehr schlaffe Hand und führte sie zu seiner Wange, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie wirklich warm und voller Leben war.

„Wen nennst du hier alter Mann!" Clint lächelte zurück, unterdrückte eine Träne.

„Du bist wach."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du warst ein selbstsüchtiges Arschloch, das ist passiert."

Verwirrt legte Pietro seine Stirn in Falten. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch ließ sich resigniert und unter Schmerzen zurück in das Bett fallen.

„Nicht, bleib liegen. Ich stell das Bett etwas höher." Clint drückte auf den Knopf und das Bett fuhr automatisch in eine Sitzposition.

„Alles schmerzt," Pietro hielt sich stöhnend die Brust.

„Du hast dir 8 Kugel eingefangen, natürlich schmerzt alles. Ich stell das Morphium hoch, dann tut es gleich nicht mehr weh."

Pietro griff nach seinem Hemd und hob es hoch. „Ach du scheiße." Erschrocken bedeckte er rasch seinen bandagierten Oberkörper.

„Warum hast du nur so etwas Dummes gemacht?" Clint rückte seinen Stuhl näher an das Bett und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum hab ich was gemacht? Ich erinnere mich an nichts, alter Mann."

Pietro sah sich verwirrt in dem Zimmer um. Clint hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Das Schuldmonster war etwas geschrumpft, seitdem Pietro die Augen geöffnet hatte. Allerdings machte das Gefühl nur Platz für das nächste Monster. Sorge.

Clint griff wieder nach Pietros Hand. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Es geht schon besser. Es schmerzt nicht mehr so sehr." Clint drückte die Hand und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du wärst fast gestorben." Er schluckte hart und spürte, wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlief.

„Hey hey, aber schau mich an. Ich bin noch hier. Mir geht es gut." Pietros Stimme klang unnatürlich heiter. Diese Aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit verriet nur seine Unsicherheit. Es schien ihm unangenehm, dass Clint vor ihm saß und weinte.

Traurig schüttelte Hawkeye den Kopf. „Nein, du wärst wegen mir fast gestorben." Er konnte sein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Die ganze Anspannung sprudelte nun aus ihm heraus, die Schuld brach über ihm zusammen und zertrümmerte ihn. Er fühlte sich furchtbar.

„Hey hey, alter Mann. Nicht weinen." Pietro drückte Clints Hand beruhigend und streichelte sanft die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Er zog Clint zu sich und drückte sie Stirn an Stirn.

„Ich lebe, Clint."

Hawkeye nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Diese Nähe erzeugte ein unwahrscheinliches Gefühl der Vertrautheit in ihm und verdrängte kurzzeitig das elendige Gefühl. Eine Vertrautheit, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie schmerzlich vermisste, dass er sich brauchte. Clint wollte mehr davon, er wollte alles wieder gut machen und das Schuldmonster besiegen.

Er löste sich aus dem Griff und nahm das Gesicht von Pietro behutsam in seine Hände. Er drückte ihn wieder zurück gegen die Matratze und setzte sich mit auf das Bett.

„Dein Tod wäre mein Ende gewesen, Pietro. Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen. Du darfst mir so etwas nie wieder antun!"

„Was darf ich dir nie wieder antun?"

„Du darfst mir nie, nie, nie wieder das Leben retten."

Bevor Pietro etwas sagen konnte, presste Clint seine Lippen fest auf seine und erstickte jede Widerrede.


End file.
